Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Concept Art Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.png|Fuyuhiko's design in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Concept Art Fuyuhiko Kururyu (Eyepatch).png|Fuyuhiko's design with the eyepatch. Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Fuyuhiko's design in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Beta Designs kuzuryuu_beta.jpg|Fuyuhiko's beta design. Kuzuryuu beta.png|Fuyuhiko's beta design (2). Kuzuryuu beta (2).jpg|Fuyuhiko's beta design (3). Early Kuzuryuu.png|Fuyuhiko's early design. Anime Screenshots Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Fuyuhiko's intro.jpg|Fuyuhiko's introduction. Opening Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening.jpg|Fuyuhiko, Teruteru Hanamura, Mikan Tsumiki and Peko in the opening. Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening_2.png|Fuyuhiko, Teruteru, Mikan, and Peko in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Yukizome threaten Kuzuryuu .jpg|Fuyuhiko threatened by his homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome. Class 77th.jpg|Fuyuhiko gathered with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Episode 02 Fuyuhiko Peko.png|Fuyuhiko tells Peko not to intervene in Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai's fight. Saionji's cruelty.jpg|Fuyuhiko fell to Hiyoko Saionji's trap. Episode 03 Fuyuhiko Peko 2.png|Fuyuhiko tells Peko that Natsumi Kuzuryu is attending the Reserve Course. Episode 04 Fuyuhiko Peko 3.png|Fuyuhiko and Peko still pondering about Natsumi's death. Epiosde 07 Fuyuhiko Peko Nekomaru Akane.jpeg|Fuyuuhiko and his classmates watch as Gundam Tanaka demonstrates his mastery over his pet bear, Grizner. Ending DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. danganronpa.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Fuyuhiko as an ultimate despair member.png|Fuyuhiko attacking several Future Foundation members with his brainwashed army as a member of Ultimate Despair. Ultimate Despair Fuyuhiko Close Up.jpg|Fuyuhiko staring down several Future Foundation members. Pekoyama Kuzuryu Despair.jpeg|Fuyuhiko ordered his tool, Peko Pekoyama to attack. Game Events Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Opening Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-18h50m29s72.png|Fuyuhiko in the game opening. Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Kuzuryuu.jpg|Fuyuhiko introducing himself. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Field Trip of Mutual Killing commence. Chapter 1 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Chapter 2 Kuzuryuu's Prize.png|Fuyuhiko holding the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case's prize. Kuzuryuu's sister.png|Fuyuhiko's Sister's dead body. Kuzuryuu's Sore wa chigau yo.png|"I WON'T LET YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME!". Event 79.png|Fuyuhiko's (fake) reaction on what Peko Pekoyama did. Event 80.png|Fuyuhiko's (real) reaction on what Peko did. Event 81.png|Fuyuhiko's relationship with Peko revealed. Event 82.png|Fuyuhiko badly injured after interfering Peko's Execution. Chapter 3 Event 87 (1).png|Fuyuhiko at the hospital. Event 87 (2).png|Fuyuhiko not wanting to talk after what happened to Peko. Event 88.png|Fuyuhiko asking for forgiveness. Event 89 (1).png|Fuyuhiko asking for forgiveness from Hiyoko. Event 89 (2).png|Fuyuhiko slitting his own stomach. Chapter 4 Riding roller coaster.jpg|Fuyuhiko riding the roller coaster with the others Event 118.png|Fuyuhiko having problems with the clock. Event 119.png|Fuyuhiko seeing Nekomaru going to Monokuma Tai Chi. Chapter 5 Event 128 (1).png|Fuyuhiko apprehending Nagito Komaeda along with Akane and Kazuichi Soda. Hajime promising not to give up hope.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Chapter 6 Event 171 (1).png|Fuyuhiko motivated by Hajime Hinata's words (1). Event 171 (2).png|Fuyuhiko motivated by Hajime's words (2). SDR2 cast graduation.jpg|Fuyuhiko and the other survivors activated the Forced Shutdown. Farewell.jpg|Fuyuhiko and the others as the virtual world falls apart. Special tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do4_1280.png|Fuyuhiko's underwear. cfgh.PNG|Fuyuhiko's Report Card. Manga Appearances Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 Fuyuhiko in manga.jpg|Fuyuhiko annoyed. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 2.png|Fuyuhiko shocked over Usami's death. Monokuma telling the students that he took their memories.png|Fuyuhiko's reaction to Monokuma telling him about stealing his memories. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubo Gakuen~ Fuyuhikostage.jpg|Fuyuhiko's (Taizo Shiina and Ryujiro Izaki) Full Outfit in the play. Stagefuyuhiko2.jpg Stagefuyuhiko3.jpg Stagefuyuhiko4.jpg Stagefuyuhiko.jpg Stagekuzupeko.jpg|Fuyuhiko and Peko. Official Art Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. tumblr_mr592hrqeN1qcx8aeo5_1280.jpg|Unused execution art. Sdr2 artbook backcover.jpg Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'''s Despair Volume Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Bunnycookies.jpg|Fuyuhiko with Kazuichi, Nagito and Gundham Tanaka. Official Site Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu on the official site.png|Fuyuhiko on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. NISA_Kuzuryuu.png|Fuyuhiko on the official English site. FuyuhikoDangan3.png|Fuyuhiko's profile on the official Danganronpa 3 site.